


The Queen of Youtube

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [23]
Category: That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Other, This is uhh so hard to tag, but there seems to be another poppy and charlotte story!!!!!!, so WAHOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Everyone thinks Poppy is the Queen of Youtube. But I can be the Queen of Youtube too.





	The Queen of Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 23 - Power
> 
>  
> 
> SOOOOO UHHH I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS I WASN’T SURE THE BEST WAY TO TACKLE THINGS IN THE POPPY WORLD
> 
> So I kinda wrote this as a series of videos?? Like a four video series? It might be helpful to watch some of the videos on this playlist so that you can ~imagine~ the vibes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqsntljX0jg&index=1&list=PLR-J4KCJBhGx-fTqgDPzW-i59ZQvGBu_E The titles are written out before the supposed video text, which is all just dialogue.
> 
> (This requires a little bit of imagination to read......)

-Royalty-

Poppy thinks that she is so great. Poppy thinks that she holds all of the power. She thinks she is the queen of youtube. But I will be the real queen of youtube. Charlotte is the queen of youtube.

 

-Crown-

Charlotte, what are you doing?

Poppy. I’ve come to replace you as the queen of youtube.

Charlotte, you can’t do that! They won’t like it if you do that.

I don’t care. I’m the queen of youtube.

Charlotte, that’s my crown.

….. .. ……This crown belongs to the queen of youtube.

 

-Queen of Youtube-

Hi, I’m Poppy. I’m wearing a crown. With this crown, I can be the queen. And that means that Charlotte can’t be the queen. Because, there can only be one queen. The queen of youtube!

 

-Everyone Loves Charlotte-

Why does no one want me. Why does no one care. Everyone loves Poppy. I want to be loved by Poppy. I want to be the queen of youtube so that I can be loved by Poppy. But Poppy isn’t real. They’ve replaced her. Poppy isn’t-


End file.
